


Livewire

by foursugarcubes



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Designer Chitose, Florist Aldred, Fluff and Angst, Going to a Wendys, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Vacation, dad issues, i almost teared up writing this, i dont think i knew i needed this fic until i did, those never really come up but Theyre There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursugarcubes/pseuds/foursugarcubes
Summary: It started right as Aldred opened his front door, yawning at the late hour. A text he received earlier that night notified him that he was getting a visitor. But he didn’t expect that familiar flash of pink and blue to barrel into his arms, immediately clinging onto him tight. He feels his shirt get wet with tears.
Relationships: Chitose/Aldred (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Livewire

**Author's Note:**

> " _So hold me when I fall away from the lines  
>  When I'm losing it all, when I'm wasting the light  
> And hold me when I put my heart in your hands  
> When I'm losing it all, when I'm wasting it all_"
> 
> \- Livewire, Oh Wonder
> 
> birthday gift for the lovely theo!!! i love you so much and i hope you enjoy this <33

It started right as Aldred opened his front door, yawning at the late hour. A text he received earlier that night notified him that he was getting a visitor. But he didn’t expect that flash of pink and blue to barrel into his arms, immediately clinging onto him tight. He feels his shirt get wet with tears.

“Whoa! Chitose, what happened? Are you okay?” The figure in question buries his face further into Aldred’s chest. The silence hanging in the air was almost palpable. Aldred hugs Chitose back with shaky arms, eventually wrapping him in a warm embrace. Chitose finally lets out a shuddering breath.

Aldred smooths an arm over his back. “Was it… was it your father again?” A small nod. Aldred grips the smaller man tighter, sighing as he places his head on top of Chitose’s. It’s become an almost constant occurrence, during the past year they’ve known each other, especially now that they were dating. Chitose’s dad may mean well, but… god, fuck if he isn’t awful about learning to be better. Just thinking about his poorly worded sentences and his shitty demeanor makes Aldred’s skin crawl. And with everything Chitose already deals with — his work, his clients, his identity — Aldred’s glad Chitose came to him right after.

“Let’s stop standing in the doorway,” he murmurs into Chitose’s hair. “It’s almost midnight; we should get some sleep.” Aldred knew Chitose wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet, and the next nod and shaky ‘okay’ solidified his beliefs. The two went to bed, Aldred making sure Chitose drank some water beforehand, draping the both of them in layers of blankets, before falling asleep in each other’s arms. The problem continues to persist, to swirl around them, but Aldred hopes that maybe, maybe if he holds Chitose tight enough, no demons will bother him tonight.

~*~*~

Aldred wakes up to Chitose, carding his fingers through his hair, unconsciously trying to nudge his head closer to the hand. He hears a soft laugh and opens his eyes to a figure that always leaves his heart racing, no matter how hard he tries. It’s okay though; the sleepy, warm smile on Chitose tells him his feelings are shared.

“Thanks for yesterday,” Chitose finally says, unable to meet Aldred’s eyes. And it’s enough; enough because Aldred never would ask for anything more than for Chitose to be happy.

He faux grumbles. “What are you thanking me for? You know that’s not at all necessary.”

“I-“

“Exactly,” Aldred interrupts, lazily grabbing Chitose’s hand and plopping it back onto his own head. “Now keep petting me.” The little giggle he gets is more than rewarding.

The two sit in silence, as they watch the sunrise. Chitose always looks brilliant with that morning glow, even when Aldred can hear his brain work a mile a minute. A thousand thoughts rush through Aldred’s own head. There’s no immediate fix to all their problems, nor will talking about the same problem for the hundredth time do the situation justice. _Chitose has been really busy lately_ , Aldred thinks. _Hmm._

“Hey.”

“What’s up?” Chitose props his head up on his arms, giving Aldred his full attention. Aldred sits up as well, doing a long, drawn-out stretch and yawn, trying to ignore Chitose’s impatient pout.

“Let’s go on vacation for a day.”

~*~*~

That son of a bitch.

Watching Aldred pack and completely ignore him with that bastardly handsome grin on his face was sending Chitose up a wall. They couldn’t just go on vacation, they had work to do!

“Aldred!” Chitose complains as he watches Aldred put yet another bag in the trunk of his car. “We can’t just abandon our jobs for a day-“

“I called in for both of us. Told Mitsuhide the situation and she said it’s fine, then I texted Andromeda earlier to take care of things for me. Wednesday’s a slow day for the store anyways, she’ll be okay.”

“But-“

Aldred brings down the hood of the trunk. “Do we need anything from your house? I think I brought just about everything…”

“You won’t even tell me where we’re going!”

Aldred pauses. “Oh. I didn’t realize, sorry. I was thinking the beach.”

“WHAT?”

“You’ve said you’ve never been, yeah?”

Chitose tries to recall a time where he did. It was probably some passing comment he made one time. Aldred’s good at picking up on those. “Well, I… still! I refuse to abandon work for a random vacation day!”

Aldred grabs Chitose by the waist, pulling him closer, Chitose’s eyes widening. “You’re not abandoning your work,” he says, softly but firmly. “Do you think that you should be working in your condition? How miserable you’re gonna be if you return like this?” He smiles at Chitose’s slowly diminishing grumbles. “Let me do this for you,” he says as he plants a kiss on top of Chitose’s head. “Let me take care of you.”

And when Chitose lets out a huff and pouts, finally returning the hug, that’s when Aldred knows that he’s won.

~*~*~

No matter the place or time, Chitose continues to be so… radiantly beautiful. Aldred re-learns this every few hours. 

The first instance is en route to the beach. Aldred drives them in his beat-up SUV (or his “fucking mom car, that’s a mom car, Aldred” as Mitsuhide had put it), down the highway and they roll the windows down, because of the car’s shitty, broken-down airconditioning. Thankfully bluetooth still works, so Chitose can blast whatever pop song he wants at full volume, shouting the lyrics to the song more often than he sings it. Call him cheesy, but it’s hard for Aldred to keep his eyes on the road with the concert in the seat next to him, giggling to himself at his pitchy, offkey singing. Chitose often hands over the imaginary mic to Aldred, who has learned the songs through osmosis and can easily return the next line in a raspy, mellow tone. Chitose squeals and applauds wildly every single time. Aldred can hardly complain about embarrassing himself, what with Chitose dancing in his seat, his hair flowing in the wind, glowing under the sunlight; he’s practically living in a dream.

The second instance happens at the beach. They don’t go swimming — Aldred’s never been particularly fond of that — but they have a good time there nonetheless. Aldred makes sure to bring some of Chitose’s best designed outfits for them to wear together (Chitose always loved “matchies”) and… holy shit does he look stunning. Something about Chitose excitedly pointing at the water, exclaiming “it’s cold!!!” as he steps gingerly into the waves, something about the breeze gently caressing the folds of his dress, something about his eyes sparkling every time he looks back at Aldred and then back at the beach; Aldred really can’t stop grinning. Chitose picks up small crabs and coos gently at them, Aldred making sure to stand a couple feet away, even as Chitose sets them down and waves goodbye to them. Chitose writes their name in the sand with a heart around it, pouting as the tide washes the picture away. Chitose leans his head on Aldred’s shoulder as they sit in silence and enjoy the view. Chitose, god does he love Chitose.

They drive to a Wendys for dinner; opting to get take out and sit the car in the parking lot, their time to themselves. Chitose throws his fries to some nearby seagulls, pouting when the mean one scares away the rest. He aims farther in retaliation. Aldred chuckles, and allows silence to set in once more.

“...It was about my work... again,” Chitose finally says, offering a small smile. Aldred looks up from his drink. “The thing with my dad yesterday; it was about work again.”

Aldred blinks. He didn’t expect to talk about this so soon. “The dresses?”

Chitose nods. “You know how I normally just show him the suits or the more male-oriented stuff? I finally gathered the nerve to send him one of the pieces I’ve really enjoyed designing and modelling — it’s that one dress that you really really liked and I liked it a lot too and—” He looks down at the now empty container of fries. “He texted back: ‘why are you wearing _that_?’”

“Oh, Chitose…” Aldred sets down all his food and gathers his boyfriend in his arms. “Chitose.”

“I just wish,” he sniffles, “I just wish he would fucking _get it_ , you know? Like, he sent that because I never send myself wearing any of the other stuff, sure but the way he said it was just so-” He breathes raggedly into Aldred’s chest. “Aldred, why is it so _hard?_ ” With his last word, he cries; he cries and Aldred feels his heart crack a little more with every tear. Chitose cries and Aldred cries with him, uncertain of what to do, how to help when he feels so utterly powerless to face the problem of the one he loves. 

...No. 

He’s not powerless. The words and the emotions he feels for Chitose still mean something; still can help to a tremendous extent. With a heavy breath, he gathers his thoughts, and caresses Chitose’s face to get his attention.

“Chitose,” Aldred rasps, clutching the other man tight. He clears his throat. “I love you, so, so much. You’re so perfect, so cute, and so lovely, and no fucking words from your dad are ever gonna change that, you understand? I will love you no matter what.”

His words only seem to make Chitose cry harder, but he nods fervently in return, hugging Aldred tighter. They sit together on the one seat until the both calm down, Aldred peppering the top of Chitose’s head with kisses and murmuring “I love yous”, Chitose eventually bursting into soft giggles at the endeavours.

“I love you too,” Chitose says, wiping at his eyes. “I’m so happy I have you, and that I can talk to you about this. You make everything so much easier… so much better.”

Aldred smiles, moving some of Chitose’s hair behind his ear. “I’ll be here whenever you need. And as for… this, I’ll help in any way that I can.”

Chitose beams at him, his face all blotchy and red and magnificent, and Aldred, for the nth time that day, falls further in love.

~*~*~

Sure, this may have started that fateful night when Aldred opened his front door, but… neither of them are really sure of where it will end. 

Chitose’s father understood his wrongdoings after Chitose and Aldred confronted him about it, but change is slow. They can only treat this with patience, and wait for progress.

It’s going to be okay, Chitose thinks. His father will one day come around. He loves him after all. And he’s not the only one that loves him.

“I never did thank you for that day, Aldred,” Chitose says offhandedly one day.

The man in question quirks an eyebrow. “Which one?”

“The beach day.”

Aldred snorts and does the thing where he looks away because he’s flustered. “Don’t mention it. It was fun for both me and you. Well deserved too, if not for the scolding Andromeda gave me when I got back.”

Chitose stares. “You never told me about that part.”

“...I have to go.”

And as Chitose chases down Aldred, both with dumb grins on their faces, Chitose can’t help but think that yeah, maybe it’s okay if there was no end. 

**Author's Note:**

> double dabs so you cant see the tears fall-
> 
> tell me what you think!!


End file.
